Stark/Scenario
Reveal # Player A casts "Outstanding Girl – Kahlu". #* A pile is created with all "Outstanding Girl" cards from the Deck, all face-down unless revealed. #* The player can target up to 3 of them. #* The targeted cards are revealed to the player. This reveal lasts until they leave the Deck, even if it is shuffled. # Player A chooses 3 cards; these are revealed as "Outstanding Girl – Feeb", "Outstanding Girl – Moreno Mondego", and "Exellence Only". Tribute to replace Extra summon : Note: :* The usefulness of the Extra Deck is that enables utility summons without having to draw them. :* In order to not brick the player, they need a way to draw utility units. :* Allow them to swap 1 card for another of the same type? :* Could also allow the player to swap 1 card to 1 of another type. :* These do sound more like Fortune effects however. # Player A draws Lv3 "Monuman – Bysio". # Player A uses their Turn Action "Power Swap". This returns a Lv2+ unit, in this case "Bysio", to the Deck, and replaces it with a random or revealed Lv2+ unit from their Deck. # Player A receives Lv2 "Monuman – Flaccio". # Player A casts "Flaccio", and uses its effect to negate a problem card. Plus Summon # Player A has "Smalsok – Bowtie Tiger" on their field. # Player A summons "Smalsok – Necktie Cobra" from their hand. # Player A declares "Bowtie Tiger" and "Necktie Cobra" as materials, and Plus Summons "Smalsok – Big Boot Bear" from the Plus Deck, who has the requirement "2+ Smalsok units". #* "Bowtie Tiger" and "Necktie Cobra" are not sent to the GY/AL; instead, as they are considered materials, are sent to the corresponding pile / attached to the card. #* The materials are sent to the GY/AL only after the Plus unit has been removed from the field. #* When any of the materials are removed from a Plus unit, it is destroyed. Arcangeli # Player B destroys Player A's "Arcangeli – Lieutenant". Due to its effect, it is sent to the AL. # Player A's turn. # Player A summons "Arcangeli – Dog Trooper". Its effect allows the player to tribute it for an "Arcangeli" tribute summon from the Deck, but it is destroyed during the End Phase. "Dog Trooper" is sent to the AL. # Player A summons "Arcangeli – Zeitger" from the Deck. "Zeitger" attacks directly, dealing 4 damage. In the End Phase, it is destroyed and sent to the AL. # Player B attacks directly. At this point, Player A activates "Zeitger" in the AL, negating one attack per turn. This puts Player B in a lockdown. Units that are destroyed when Soul(s) are lower than Level * Tyrant Dragon ** While Soul(s) are fewer than its Level: *** This card cannot inflict damage to Life points. *** This card cannot destroy unit(s), although it can deal Health damage. *** Destroy this card during the End Phase. * Tip: ** Reduce this card's Soul(s), even temporarily, as it will destroy it during the End Phase. Revealed cards in the Deck allows them to be targeted # Looking Glass #* Fully reveal, to yourself only, 3 random cards in your Deck. # Chrona – Miniod #* Cast: Plus summon, using this card and 1 revealed unit in your Deck. Mechanics Cast replaces Summon effects # Berserk Dragon #* Cast: Banish any amount of cards in your hand. Summon this card, and it gains 1 soul (Special: Expires during the End Phase) for each card banished with this effect. Yūgo * Plus Summons normally only allows unit(s) on the field. # Near Addend – Target 1 unit in the hand; during this turn, allow the targeted unit to be used as material for a Plus Summon, despite being in the hand. # Past Addend – Target 1 unit in the AL/GY; during this turn, allow the targeted unit to be used as material for a Plus Summon, despite being in the AL/GY. # Upcoming Addend – Target 1 unit in the top x cards of the Deck; during this turn, allow the targeted unit to be used as material for a Plus Summon, despite being in the Deck. # Future Addend – Target 1 revealed unit from the Deck; during this turn, allow the targeted unit to be used as material for a Plus Summon, despite being in the Deck. # Dark Addend – Target 1 unit on your opponent's field; during this turn, allow the targeted unit to be used as material for a Plus Summon, despite being on your opponent's field. You can only activate 1 "Dark Addend" per turn. # Dark Past Addend – Target 1 unit in your opponent's AL/GY; during this turn, allow the targeted unit to be used as material for a Plus Summon, despite being in your opponent's AL/GY. # Near Exceed – Plus Summon, using unit(s) from the hand only. # Past Exceed – Plus Summon, using unit(s) from the AL/GY only. # Upcoming Exceed – Plus Summon, using unit(s) from the top x of the Deck only. # Future Exceed – Plus Summon, using revealed unit(s) from the Deck only. Transformation # Player A activates the effect of "Stronghold Dragon Lv1", sending the top 3 cards of the Deck directly to the GY. # "Stronghold Dragon Lv1" is transformed into "Stronghold Dragon Lv2". #* This replaces the card "Stronghold Dragon Lv1" with the separate card "Stronghold Dragon Lv2". "Stronghold Dragon Lv1" is essentially removed from the game. Displacement * From: ** Hand, Field, AL, GY. * To: ** Deck, GY, Hand, AL. Fortune Generic Field Spells # Flame World #* While this card is present: All Heat-type unit(s) gain 1 attack point. After a Heat-type unit battles, restore its health by 1. Animanga Yuzu vs. Muzu: Kaiser Dragon # Muzu is constantly in an underdog position. Despite summoning several units, they are all weak, and quickly dispatched by Yuzu's fairies. # The fortune wheel appears. Muzu banishes 4 cards, his entire hand, to respin the wheel with better chances of 4 stages. He grabs 2 copies of "Holy Summon". # Muzu activates "Holy Summon"; this turns 1 unit in the GY/AL into a tribute, along with its Soul(s). Muzu targets the "Kaiserling Lamblet" in his GY, then repeats the process with another "Holy Summon". # Muzu summons the Level 8 "Kaiser Dragon" from his hand. The effects of the 2 "Kaiserling Lamblet" activates, as they grant 1 additional Soul each when used as tribute for a "Kaiser" unit. This grants the "Kaiser Dragon" 8 Soul in total. # Muzu uses "Kaiser Dragon" to wipe the board and wins.